Endless Pain
by KakaIru
Summary: Durante años, días con sus respectivas noches, soñaste que alguien te dijera: "está bien, te entiendo, puedes descansar ahora". -GaaLee-


**Título:** Endless Pain

**Autor:** KakaIru

**Resumen:** Durante años, días con sus respectivas noches, soñaste que alguien te dijera: "está bien, te entiendo, puedes descansar ahora". -GaaLee-

**Capítulos:** 1.

**Advertencia:** Angst. DeathFic!

**Estado:** Completo.

* * *

Durante fríos e inagotables años, durante lo que fueron dolorosos días y acusiantes noches, mientras padecías en silencio el peso de la soledad, de la condena, simplemente guardabas en tu pecho un deseo, una pequeña plegaria que se alzaba desde las entrañas de tu ser y que brotaba desde el fondo de tu alma. Únicamente querías que alguien te dijera: "está bien, te entiendo, puedes descansar ahora". Pero no hubo nadie,y te preguntaste una y otra vez a qué se debía este silencio, por qué no había nadie, por qué estabas siempre solo.

No hubo nunca respuesta a tus preguntas así como no hubo nunca nadie que diera voz a ese deseo.

Te sentiste consumir dentro de tu propio anhelo, erradicando ese sentimiento, encerrándote dentro de ti, impidiendo que la realidad te hiriera, la solitaria, tristey negra realidad que era tu vida. A partir de ese momento todo dejó de tener colores. El cielo dejó de ser azul y tomó una tonalidad grisácea, triste, tan acorde a tu nuevo 'yo'. Cada día te levantabas dispuesto a enfrentarte a esa gama de blancos, negros y grises, repitiéndote una y otra vez que la soledad no te afectaba ya, que eras inmune al dolor.

Pero en el fondo sufrías.

Habías sufrido siempre y, mucho temías, sufrirías toda tu vida.

Fue entonces cuando el color llegó a ti en forma de la cosa más inexplicable, asombrosa y fascinante que hubieses visto nunca. Una luz tan brillante y fuerte que tus gemas azules se habían visto reducidas a nada, y tus labios se secaron ante aquel torrente de vitalidad, aquella sonrisa capaz de saciar esa enorme sed que sentías, que te devoraba. Él no te sacó de ese enorme y profundo hoyo, como pensabas, él te enseñó a aceptarlo, a hacerlo parte de ti, él te hizo compañía en esa soledad arrebatadora.

Todo estaba bien entre ambos.

Hasta que hizo la promesa. Hasta que dijo que nunca se marcharía y tú supiste enseguida que estaba mintiendo. Nadie puede quedarse para siempre, ni siquiera él.

Ni siquiera él...

**XxXxXx**

Tus ojos aguamarina se enfocaron en el desolado paisaje, con esas frías construcciones que tanto te atemorizaban, con los pululantes individuos que tanto detestabas. Los ruidos sordos de la ciudad aún conseguían lastimar tus oídos, pero sabías que la perfecta coraza a tu alrededor protegía el resto de tus sentidos, protegía el resto de tu integridady te alejaba de todo daño, de todo contacto.

Suspiraste al tiempo que pensabas en las palabras del otro, en su entrega inmediata. Aún no terminabas de entender cómo podía decir amarte si aparentemente no buscaba algo a cambio. Era simplemente inconcebible que hiciera algo sin esperar ningún tipo de remuneración. Ambos estaban conscientes de que tú no podías darle nada. Peor que eso, tú no _querías _brindarle nada de ti. En tu egoísta forma de ser estabas consciente de que podías vivir fácilmente sin su cariño, sin su presencia. A pesar de que no era así, pero nunca quisiste pensar en ello. No tenías _necesidad _de hacerlo.

Pero pesaba sobre tu consciencia, casi sobre tu corazón, y te lamentabas internamente por no poder retenerlo siempre, por verle partir sabiendo que no regresaría. Casi eras devorado por laincertidumbre, cada mañana, cuando le observabas partir con toda su escala de colores, llevándose consigo el arco iris espiritual que de él emanaba, secando de esta forma cualquier sustento de tu consciencia. Cada vez que daba la media vuelta tú le veías partir, llevándose el azul del cielo, el verde de los árboles, la alegría de la vida...

Entonces esperabas, como ahora, a pesar de que sabías que no volvería. Pero, nuevamente, él tenía esa capacidad de sorprenderte.

-¿Interrumpo?- susurró contra tu oído de forma casi placentera, abrazándote suavemente y haciendo delicado su contacto, dando a relucir su presencia de forma gradual para que no te asustaras por su abrupta aparición. Tan considerado de su parte, siempre pensando en ti, en tus atormentados sentimientos.

Nunca pensaste que se acostumbraría a tu bizarra y casi enfermiza forma de ser. Pero allí le tenías, apareciendo desde las sombras de tu memoria para hacerte compañía junto a tus pensamientos. _Aceptándote como eras_, sin hacer preguntas, sin buscar respuestas.

Resulta irónico que en tu mundo de sombras sea precisamente él quien te dé esos colores.

-¿Estás ocupado?- y vaya que era una pregunta tonta, después de todo tú sólo estabas sentado ahí frente a la ventana, con la vista perdida en la inmensidad del paisaje que se alzaba ante ti. Pero él sabía, él te entendíay no te reprochaba tus largos momentos de enajenación; al contrario, normalmente se sentaba a tu lado y esperaba, cargado de paciencia, a que tú desviaras tu vista en su dirección.

-Hay mucho ruido- respondiste en voz baja mientras contemplabas las figuras que se movían ansiosas por las abarrotadas calles. Había algo extraño, eso lo supiste de inmediato, algo diferente en la forma en la que se movían, se saludaban y reían. Todo el frío ambiente parecía haber mutado a una euforia intermitente que brindaba el aroma de nuevos comienzos.

-Es normal que haya ruido, Gaara- dijo con una sonrisa, y no pudiste evitar estremecerte al escuchar tu nombre siendo pronunciado por él. Había algo en su voz que tú simplemente adorabas, la forma en que susurraba en tu oído durante las apasionadas noches, o durante las mañanas cuando cantaba felizmentey preparaba el desa yuno, o el delicado tono que usaba cuando te explicaba todas las cosas que escapaban a tu entendimiento. Aún ahora te sorprendes cada vez que él intenta hacerte entender y te explica como si fueses un niño pequeño. A menudo te preguntas, ¿por qué es tan importante para él que tú sepas? Y ahí está de nuevo ese tono, y sabes que va a decir algo que tú fingirás escuchar y de vez en cuando asentirás ante sus palabras-. Es Navidad.

_Navidad..._

Algo en esa palabra hace que tus pensamientos se detengan. Espera, esa palabra sí que la has escuchado antes. Cuando estaban los colores también estaba _Navidad _y estaba _Cumpleaños. _Antes estaban las fiestas y las celebraciones, cuando el día era día y tú vivías con los tuyos, sumido en una falsa felicidad que hacía latir tu corazón. Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo ya, pasada la traición y el terrible dolor de las heridas que nunca sanan, que estarán siempre ahí, en tu corazón y tu mente, en las esquinas de tu cerebro y justo detrás de tu garganta.

Esta vez tú sabías de lo que él estaba hablando y también sabías lo que él diría. Y lo dijo. Habló con suavidad, con su usual alegría. Habló acerca de los juguetes y los niños, las calurosas cenas en el hogar y los deliciosos alimentos. Mencionó la calidez del momento, cuando las sonrisas son eternas y los brazos se extienden regalando confortantes caricias, tan deseadas y tan prístinos. Pero también habló de la soledad y la pobreza del alma, de los falsos cuentos tan flagrantes que hieren cada vez más, y mencionó cosas de su pasado, cuando comían del sabroso pavo y contaban anécdotas. Él había tenido una familia que la vida le había dado y, más tarde, le había arrebatado. Se había quedado solo y había aprendido a huir de aquella fecha, finalmente rindiéndose a permanecer en casa, junto a una tacita de café frente al enorme arbolito desnudo de decoración, con tan sólo la plateada estrella en lo alto.

-Pero ahora estás aquí- dijo finalmente acariciando tu mejilla, y tú le observaste fijamente, evitando perderte dentro de la placentera caricia.

-No me gusta la Navidad- mentiste, y él lo supo. Extrañamente él tenía ese poder. Él podía ver las mentiras que de tus labios salían. Él era como un adivino que podía leer cada uno de tus pensamientos pero fingía no saber nada para así no asustarte. Él era un genio aunque no lo aparentara. Finalmente...

___Él lo sabía todo_.

-No importa- dijo con una sonrisa que brillaba más que mil soles.

Esa sonrisa dolía siempre, invariablemente, porque eran brindadas con adoración. Tú sabías que él te adoraba, te amaba, te necesitaba desesperadamente. Aún así, no lo entendías. ¿Por qué a alguien como tú? Oh, pero tú no eras un genio en esas cuestiones así que no podías adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. En silencio aceptabas, porque a pesar de que él hablara constantemente, eso era lo único que podía obtener de ti. Más y más silencio. Silenciosas caricias, silenciosas miradas, silenciosos besos candentes que depositabas sobre la pálida piel de su hombro desnudo, cuando las sábanas se pegaban a sus sudorosas pielesy sus gargantas emitían pequeños soniditos de placer sexual.

-¿Qué vas a querer?- preguntó acercándose a la ventana, sus ojos dejándote un momento y yendo a posarse sobre las concurridas calles.

Al verle deseaste tomar su rostro entre tus manos y obligarle a verte, y gritarle que nunca dejara de mirarte a ti porque no podías vivir sin su atención, sin su constante preocupación. En cambio, fingiste que no te atormentaba su presencia que, en ese instante, estabay no estaba, a tu lado, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. En el fondo eras como un animalito que necesita siempre de mucho cuidado, sin poder valerte por ti mismo porque te has acostumbrado a vivir gracias a él, porque sabes que sin él estás perdido pero te niegas a aceptarlo por completo.

Entonces reparaste en la índole de su pregunta. Realmente, ¿qué deseabas? Deseabas tantas cosas... Querías, más que nada, que él se quedara contigo. Sí, eso era lo que anhelabas. El nunca dejarle ir, el ver su rostro eternamente, el permanecer siempre a su lado. "Te quiero a ti", quisiste decir, pero te contuviste como siempre, porque resultaríainapropiado, porque no querías que se alejara, porque sentías vergüenza, y por un montón de cosas más. ¿Quién eras, después de todo, para exigirle nada a él? Pero no querías que se fuera... ¡No podías dejarle ir! Si por ti fuera, le habrías encerrado desde un comienzo, cuando le conocieras aquella vez, aquella noche. De ser por ti le tendrías amarrado constantemente evitándole siquiera salir de casa. Él sin moverse, sólo tuyo, porque lo necesitabas desesperadamente y temías perderlo. Él había hecho la promesa, después de todo. Pero tú... tú sabías que él se iría, sabías que te dejaría y todo eso te dolía, te lastimaba.

-Nada- mentiste deliberadamente observando también hacia la ventana.

-Ya veo- respondió observándote finalmente. ___Sonriendo_- ¿Me acompañarás a la tienda?

Nuevamente daba esa impresión de que no te tomaba en cuenta, pero realmente sabías que no era así. Porque él sonreía constantemente, así que nada de lo que dijera podía molestarte. La verdad sea dicha, él nunca te enojaba porque no daba razones. Él vivía pory para ti. Salía cada mañana pero sabías que murmuraba tu nombre en silencio y no podía dejar de pensar en ti, así que inconscientemente le tenías aunque se fuera. ¿Pero es qué tener su mente si no tienes su cuerpo? También su cuerpo era tuyo, cada noche y a cada momento que lo desearas, porque él no dudaba en entregarse todo y decir: "Soy tuyo". E invariablemente respondías: "Eres mío".

Y lo era.

-No quiero salir- dijiste cansadamente porque esa conversación ya la habían tenido con anterioridad y no habían resuelto nada. Él siempre se daba por vencido y te dejaba encerrado en el departamento, disfrutando de tu agobiante soledad, regocijándote en el desgarrador sentimiento.

-Nunca quieres- recriminó aún sin mirarte. Cada vez que él se molestaba contigo evitaba hacer contacto visual, como si no pudiese reprenderte mirándote a los ojos. En las noches, cuando le preguntabas a qué se debía este hecho, él respondía que era porque tenías un poder extraño que subyugaba su voluntad y le cortaba la respiración. No sabías si era cierto pero de alguna forma te resultaba reconfortante.

-Estoy bien así- mentiste nuevamente de la peor manera, y es que eras el peor de los mentirosos. ¿Por qué no podías hablarle claramente? ¿Por qué no podías hacerle partícipe de tus sentimientos?

Aquella vez, cuando se conocieran, no le dijiste toda la verdad. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso temías que se alejara de ti al saber por completo tu oscuro pasado? ¿Temiste que se asustara y te dejara allí abandonado, completamente sólo y con el corazón sangrante? Por eso preferiste crear una sombra, porque el verdadero tú se alimentaba de sus sonrisas y crecía en la oscuridad, y a cada momento te repetías que se lo dirías. Le dirías todo mañana, cuando sus besos no sepan a fuego; mañana cuando el canto de los pájaros no atrape tu atención; mañana cuando él esté a punto de irse...

-Vendré por ti a las siete, Gaara- avisó infantilmente, con la fresca sonrisa adornando sus apuestas facciones.

No. No. Se iba de nuevo. Pero decía que volvería... Te estaba avisando. No se estaba marchando. ¿Pero y si no volvía? ¿Y si jamás regresaba? No querías perderlo. ¡No podías permitirte el lujo de perderlo! Tu ser se agitó entonces y tu corazón latió desesperadamente, y en tu interior tu alma chilló con fuerza instándote a detenerle. Pero sólo tu brazo se movió y le sostuviste suavemente, casi sin fuerzas, por la manga de su camisa, ocasionando que sus ojos se posaran nuevamente ti, interrogantes por la súbita muestra de movilidad.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntaste camuflando perfectamente tu inseguridad y tu desasosiego.

-Debo trabajar, Gaara- respondió soltándose delicadamente de tu amarre. Inmediatamente después sentiste sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello, embriagándote con su suave aroma, hipnotizando tus entumecidos sentidos.

-Es Navidad.

Se apartó un poco de ti y tocó tus rojizos cabellos. Su mirada era compasiva, casi magnánima, y tú supiste de inmediato que algo estaba mal. Normalmente él era generoso, cariñoso, pero esta vez había demasiada emoción en sus pupilas. Tú le conocías, eras capaz de detectar hasta el cambio más ínfimo de su personalidad. ¿Pero por qué lo ocultaba de ti?

-Algo pasa- murmuraste entrecerrando los ojos, tomando su mano entre la tuya y depositando un corto beso en los nudillos. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que descendieron indeteniblemente por su barbilla, mojando su ropa, confirmando tu presentimiento. Al contemplar el salado líquido que corría por su rostro estuviste completamente seguro de que no volvería. Él se iría, esa tarde,y nunca más volvería. Él se iría en Navidad...

-Debo irme- susurró con la voz tomada por el llanto, alejándose de ti unos cuantos pasos. Quisiste detenerle y encerrarlo por siempre, pero tan sólo le viste alejarse cada vez, con la culpable sonrisa en el rostro.

-No te vayas- pediste por primera vez. Rogaste porque lo necesitabas, porque la despedida era intolerable, porque el corazón te dolía tanto que no podías respirar siquiera. Sentiste los ojos pesadosy supiste que era a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer y que habían permanecido ocultas durante tantos años. ¿Era eso el sufrimiento?

-Volveré a las siete- repitió-, e iremos a comprar los regalos. Te compraré un hermoso mapache de peluche que te encantará.

No era verdad. No era cierto. Si decía que iba a volver, ¿entonces por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué se alejaba cada vez más? ¿Por qué se tapaba los labios evitando soltar un grito? ¡Él iba a marcharse y tú no hacías nada por impedirlo! Él iba a irse, en Navidad. Abandonarte a tu suerte, en el frío departamento, con los siempre presentes rastros de su presencia. Allí donde él había estado, donde sus pies habían pisado, donde sus manos habían tocado. El cuarto donde había descansado, donde le habías sentido, en el cual le habías poseído...

Volviste la mirada a la calle al sentir la puerta cerrarse.

Nuevamente los colores se marchaban y el cielo era tan negro y tan triste como siempre. Tu corazón se sentía frío y tus extremidades dolían. Tu cabeza parecía dar vueltas y una sensación como de enfermedad te recorrió. Y eso era. Estabas terriblemente enfermo porque le necesitabas contigo y no lo tenías. Él había hurtado tus colores, tu vida entera la había drenado a través de la hermosa sonrisa, a través del brillo inigualable de su negro cabelloy las perfectas formas de su perfecto cuerpo.

Cerraste los ojos cuando el aire se te hizo imposible de conseguir y recordaste. Recordaste cuando el día era día y había sonrisas y abrazos; cuando su nombre era el epítome de toda fantasía y te morías por obtener cada uno de sus supiros. Finalmente volviste al presente momento y te encontraste con el fantasma de su silueta apuntándote desde la esquina de la habitación. Esta vez no podías distinguir su rostro pero sabías que era él,y adivinabas que nunca más aparecería ante ti.

Suspiraste entonces.

Descansaste y te perdiste en los lejanos confines de tu mente.

Entonces desapareciste y no volviste a saber nada de él...

**XxXxXx**

_  
Abrió los adoloridos ojos e inspiró suavemente, sintiendo el aire artificial inundar sus pulmones. El frío de la habitación se extendía por su cuerpo inmóvil, tan falto de todo contacto. La debilidad se apoderaba de él con cada segundo que pasaba pero allí, tan cerca de su rostro, sintió una segunda presencia. Una mano suavey cariñosa removió sus rojos cabellos ahora opacos y faltos de vida._

Le reconoció de inmediato e hizo amago de sonreír, pero tan sólo consiguió un pensamiento y la sonrisa murió antes de ver la luz.

El dolor era innegable, casi tangible, y le atenazaba no sólo el corazón sino cada parte del cuerpo y, ¿por qué no?, hasta el espíritu. Contempló entonces el rostro precioso de espejas cejas, largas pestañas y sonrisa sincera; de piel sonrosada y caliente; de suaves palabras reconfortantes y enloquecedoras caricias. Sus labios saborearon el deseado nombre y el agridulce sabor de las lágrimas.

-Lee- le llamó secamente, con la voz amortiguada por el sonido de las máquinas y el dolor que lo sobrepasaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Gaa-kun?- preguntó el pelinegro con voz suave e hipnotizante mientras se acercaba a él y depositaba un casto beso en su frente fría.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos por momentos, perdiéndose en el débil contacto que a duras penas podía percibir. Su vista se distorsionaba de pronto y los colores perdían su brillo para tornarse de una tonalidad grisácea, casi muerta. El frío se convertía en vapor helado que se expandía por toda la blanca sala, llena de tubos, cablesy monitores que lanzaban un horripilante sonido repetitivo. Pero entre toda esa monstruosa imagen estaba él. Estaba Lee y estaban sus blancas manos y el color de sus negros ojos y la verde vestimenta que llevaba puesta. Estaba la sonrisa y estaba contacto, así que no hacía falta nada más.

-Soñé...- susurró con voz grave y cansada- Soñé que te tenía y te perdía. Soñé que eras mi mundo y mi alegría; que me enseñabas cada una de las cosas que era necesario aprender; soñé que te mentía y me arrepentía por ello; me arrepentía porque nunca podía decirte lo que sentía, lo que me quemaba por dentro.

-¿Y qué querías decirme?- preguntó Lee sonriendo encantadoramente, con los ojos acuosos y los labios temblando.

-Quería decirte que... te amo.

Una finísima lágrima descendió por la pálida mejilla de Lee; una sencilla lagrimita que limpió condescendientemente, con movimientos fluidos y naturales, como si la tristeza hubiera estado siempre con él, a su lado, en aquella cama de hospital, al borde de la muerte, con cada indefinido espectro en las ojeras que rodeaban las bellas turquesas.

-Está bien, te entiendo, puedes descansar ahora porque yo también te amo, Gaara-kun- correspondió el pelinegro tratando de conseguir algo de aire, obrando milagrosamente para que la voz no le traicionara, ni los leves temblores que lo recorrían-. Te amo, y siempre voy a estar aquí.

-¿Siempre?

-Eternamente...

Gaara cerró los ojos, complacido y satisfecho.

-¿Volverás?- preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados, los latidos de su corazón lentamente cesando, la vida abandonándole en cada suspiro.

-Volveré- respondió soltando abundantes aunque silenciosas lágrimas. Se permitía llorar porque sabía el otro no le veía, no podía sentirle, devastado a causa de su inminente partida.

-¿Lo prometes?- pidió con un débil y último aliento antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Lo prometo...

**XxXxXx**

-¡Feliz Navidad, Gaara-kun!

En ese momento te abrazó fuertemente, riendo como nunca antes. La cena esperaba servida sobre la mesa, con los deliciosos manjares especialmente preparados para ti. Las luces de las velas alumbraban tenuementey se reflejaban en la bella estrella que guiaba el enorme arbol, atestado de cintas, colores y adornos. Esa noche él vestía un traje verde muy hermoso que se ajustaba a su delicada figura, y su cabello negro sostenía dos pequeñas flores que habías colocado detrás de su oreja, haciéndole lucir muchos más hermoso de lo que ya era.

Esa noche se encontraba mucho más eufórico que de costumbre, más cariñoso. Saltó sobre ti y te inundó la cara a besos, separándose luego para extender en tu dirección un enorme peluche con forma de mapache con un llamativo lazo rojo. Lo tomaste entre tus manos, extasiado por la cantidad de colores, por el hermoso juguete, por susojitos de plástico que te miraban y reflejaban tu incrédulo rostro.

Entonces...

Sonreíste, y notaste de inmediato la sorpresa en el rostro del otro.

Sus ojos gigantescos y redondeados lucían espectacularmente grandes. Entonces el sentimiento fue indetenible, y las palabras que brotaron de tus labios fueron sinceras:

-Feliz Navidad, Lee...

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/A:** Uish! Espero que les haya gustado! Besos!!


End file.
